64 Damn Stories
by stillwaiting4u
Summary: A collection of One-shots resulting from the 64 Damn Prompts list. Numerous pairings, only some romance, and lots of interesting ideas and hilarity!
1. Correspondance

_I am going to do my best to update this on Saturdays. Halfway through preparing this for publishing, I realized that in my timezone, Saturday ended about and hour and a half ago, but I got distracted by this awesome new website, and I haven't gone to sleep yet, so it's still Saturday night to me._

_Enough, Enjoy the one-shot! :D_

A note: Different types of lettering will be used to signify different handwriting. Italics will always be used on the ending to show a signature.

A note II: this was hard to get the latter layout and the different handwritings with the lack of extras that allows, so I did my best, I hope you don't mind too much.

…

**Correspondence**

…

March 13

Temari-san,

Tsunade-sama told me to write you. I suppose she wanted us to keep in touch so we had an idea as to what was going on with our allies. On that note; how are things in Sunagakure? Here, everything is mostly the same, and the academy is doing well.

-_Shikamaru_

* * *

_March 17_

_Shikamaru-kun,_

_So, needed my help again, huh? Well, here in Suna everything is great. The kids are learning a lot and I've started a special department for Kunoichi Development. The Puppet corps are starting to build up again and Kankuro is very excited. He also says I should be sending these letters to Hokage-sama, not you._

_How are things with our friends there? Gaara send his regards._

_ Blessings,_

_Temari_

* * *

March 23

Temari-san,

The Lady Hokage sends her regards and would like to propose an exchange program. Some of our Genin would train in your Puppet Corps while you could send any ninja who were interested to train in our Medic Corps. She asks that you discuss the idea with the Kazekage and that he reply directly to her.

Of course, you have to ask me about friends. That involves quite a bit of writing, you know? Troublesome woman. They are all doing well. Tenten now carries too many scrolls to count, and if I remember correctly, she is working on her skills with the tonfa and is excelling. I believe Lee is teaching her, and he is as excited, as usual, about everything. Neji has been training with Hiashi-sama, I believe, and has been sent on a mission to Amegakure. Akamaru has gotten even bigger, if not louder, and Kiba has been working to hone his tracking skills even more. Pretty soon, they will be at the top of the Canine unit. Shino has been training with his father. I think he is breeding a new species. Hinata seems to be making some progress with Naruto and is doing well with her defences. Ino can hardly ever be found outside the hospital on account of her new medical jutsu, and Choji has been spending a lot of time around a new bakery. I think he met a girl. Or maybe it's just the cake. Naruto is training as hard as ever, and Sai has managed to learn enough to avoid Sakura's daily concussions. That is pretty much everyone.

Hope you are well.

-_Shikamaru_

* * *

_March 27_

_Shikamaru,_

_I heard all about everyone else, but not a thing about you. How are you doing? Have you moved or are you still living with your parents? Are you being promoted? I am leaving on a mission soon, so your letters will be forwarded to Gaara. Don't worry, he really is a sweetheart once you get past the creepiness and unsociability. Maybe when I return you can come see our academy._

_Oh, and I had Gaara respond to the Hokage. I think it's a great idea. I would love to write more, but I need to prepare for aforementioned mission._

_ With love, _

_ Temari_

* * *

March 30

Temari-san (or Gaara-sama),

Tsunade-sama has suggested I visit Sunagakure to finalize the plans for the exchange program, so I would like to know an available time. Please respond with time allowance for a decision on our side and travel. Thank you.

I hope Temari's mission is going well, and wish for good luck.

Regards –_Shikamaru_

* * *

**April 4**

**Shikamaru-san,**

**Stay away from my sister. I know how she thinks of you, and I assure you that I will not allow her plans to succeed. Keep your lazy ass out of Suna and**

I apologize. That was Kankuro and he can be rather protective. April 21 would be a good time and I await your response. I look forward to the joining of Konoha and suna education systems, and your help.

Though he may be a bit exuberant, I thought it best to pass along Kankuro's message, simply so you know what you are getting yourself into.

Good Luck, and Best Regards,

Gaara, Godaime Kazekage

* * *

April 7

Gaara-sama,

I assure you I do not have any ill-intentions for your sister, and while I do not know what plan you speak of, I will do my best to stunt it.

I will see you all for the end of February, and I will do my best to be as informative and helpful as possible.

I apologize for any misunderstandings and wish you good health.

_-Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

_April 15_

_Shikamaru,_

_Don't be afraid of Kankuro, I won't let him hurt you. If anyone, it should be Gaara you should be worried about. But he doesn't seem to mind. _

_I must say, I am a bit irritated that my brothers gave away my plans, but they have been dealt with accordingly. Now I only need you to set my plans into action._

_I can't wait to see you, crybaby._

_ Love, Temari_

_PS- I will protect you from any punishments Gaara and Kankuro try to dole out in response to our actions._

…

_Well, it was better in my head._

_I decided to post this anyways to show my courage and hopefully have you guys review and let me know how to fix it. I was really hoping to get the letter feel and show a bit of progression between Temari and Shikamaru, but I don't know how well that worked out…_

_Please let me know, and keep an eye out for more interesting, random one-shots! 8D_


	2. Hold

_This is a re-do of a previous version... I edited it a bit... I hope you guys like... Also, for anyone who reads my other stuff, there will be a hiatus and I will be working on some shorts because I lost all my organization for my other stories and some advance chapters, which was a lot of work... Pretty much I don't have the heart to re-do it all right now, and I don't have Word on my new computer. Also, I am hoping that working on shorts will help with my writing..._

_Anyways, enjoy some NaruHina fluffiness :)_

**...**

**Hold**

…

"Hinata, I am so sorry." Naruto said for the thousandth time. They had been fighting a couple rogue ninjas trying to infiltrate the land of fire, and she was hurt. He handed her a bowl of his precious ramen and helped her sit up to eat.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun."

"You know, if I carry you, I could still manage to find a medic by morning, and you will be okay." With this declaration, Naruto stood and threw his shoulders back in a determined stance.

"Naruto." Hinata said exasperatedly. "I told you, you will get lost. Just think; if we get lost, then it will take twice as long to find a medic in the morning. I will be fine." Hinata's usually shy demeanor was pushed aside by the pain bubbling in her side and the exhaustion throbbing in her head.

"Well, I have to do something. This is all my fault." Naruto Said, flopping to the ground and pressing the soles of his feet together in a melancholy, deflated position.

"Just- I don't know." Okay, maybe she had a little shyness left in her. Exhaustion won out and she decided _'What the hell' _"Stay with me."

Hinata stared into the depths of the ramen in her hands, nervous about his response. The blonde shuffled closer to Hinata. "Don't worry, Hinata. I will be here all night. I will stay awake to protect you and take care of you." His face was determined, and he was planted firmly on the blanket next to her. "Eat your ramen."

Hinata quickly lifted the bowl to her lips and took a sip. "Don't you want any? It's all we have left." she asked, holding it up to him.

"No. You eat it. You need some strength." Naruto answered, giving her a small grin.

Hnata obediently drank the rest of the broth and set the bowl aside. "All done." A corner of her mind realized that she was supposed to look cute at the moment, like a little girl, but most of it was focused on the banana-headed dope in front of her, and the acid running through her veins. As another wave of pain crashed over her, her eyes began to unfocus, and she had to blink hard to come back to reality.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked, looking down at his injured friend. He noticed a flush crossing her face, and was worried for a split second before thinking _'Right, Hinata always blushes... Nothing to worry about. Right?'_

Hinata tilted her head to look up at him. She could feel the fever coming over her body, and she knew what she had to do to make it through this miserable night. "Just... Hold me." There was no hesitation, she didn't have the energy for it. She barely felt Naruto hesitate a moment, but he wrapped an arm around her as she drifted away, focusing all of her chakra on the healing that she knew.

With a final hope of seeing his obnoxious grin in the daylight tomorrow, Hinata slipped into the darkness.

...

_Please review and let me know what you think._


	3. Project

_Hello again. I would like to give a shout-out to Ginger Conspiracies, because she followed my collection of one-shots, and that is just a whole lot awesome. Thank you!_

_On with the ChojixIno love... please enjoy._

...

Ino was pissed. Of all the people in Konoha, why did it have to be them?

She sat, staring out the window and thinking about the outcome of this event. As she was pondering the proper term for her situation, the door burst open, allowing a young genin to enter. "Um, miss, I mean- Ino-sama, um... I think the guests are coming soon."

Ino turned to the nervous girl. "Okay. I will be out soon enough. Is my... husband ready?" Ino stood with her words and moved to a large wardrobe in the corner.

"Oh yes, Choji-san is waiting in the front room." Ino dismissed her with a curt nod and the girl bowed quickly and left.

The blond Kunoichi pulled out a gorgeous lavender silk kimono and began to dress. She thought about her mission and what exactly she had to do. Her job was relatively easy. Simply play the wife of a wealthy merchant, then capture a single rogue nin after the meeting. Her main purpose at this point was to serve tea. Easy enough.

As another genin returned to aid in her dressing, Ino realized that no matter how easy or simple or boring her job was; she was still nervous. She was shaking almost imperceptibly, and her mind was buzzing. Pushing aside the odd feeling, she stepped into the part. "My guests are here?" she asked the younger girl regally.

"Yes. They have been here for almost ten minutes now. Shikamaru-sensei's instructions say to tell them you had to dress up for them, bring cookies and be sure to greet your husband with a kiss." The young girl sounded as though she had been memorizing the sentence for weeks.

"And how do I look?" Ino was a vision in the silk kimono, which was accented by a large violet bow at her back and pink trim. Her hair was brushed over one shoulder, and a jeweled necklace was draped across her pale collarbone. A nod from the girl indicated she was ready, and with one last glance in the mirror, Ino announced "Time to go." and marched out of the door formally.

...

"Oh darling! Why didn't you tell me our guests had no food?" Ino entered the sitting room with a tray of cookies and a tragic expression. "Well, have these and I will have Ai fetch you some tea." The first genin was in the corner, and with a nod, she rushed through the door and back into the kitchen. "I am so sorry, honey, I didn't mean to be late, but I wanted to look nice for our guests." A smile stretched the blonde's face, but it barely reached her eyes as she turned to meet Choji's.

"Oh, that's quite all right, darling. You look beautiful as always." Choji's face was warm and inviting as always, but his eyes shone with uncertainty and a bit of fear.

It was time. The kiss.

Ino had been with Choji forever. They had shared bottles as a baby, and she was used to his presence, but nothing like this had ever happened. She was always urging him to lose weight, and get a girlfriend, but he never seemed to listen. Which was nothing new. Yes, they worked well together, but not like this. Never like this.

If they didn't kiss, their cover could be blown as a couple, and the targets would begin to suspect something. They had no choice. The sealing moment of the entire project, and Ino's mind couldn't stop buzzing in circles. The two leaned in closer and closer to each other, their minds whirring with the thought of the project, their reputations, and this one moment.

Finally, they collided. Ino was expecting something very different from what she got. In her mind, it had always turned out to be a dying fish type of action, but in this moment, any preconceived notions were swept away.

Choji radiated a gentle heat; his lips were smooth and gentle against Ino's. Her lips reacted to their touch, but they were on autopilot, and soon, the couple separated. After a breath, Ino felt a flush sweep over her face, then looked up at the couple sitting across from her. She lifted a hand to cover her nose and mouth, then dropped her eyes in a pretty expression of embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry about us, dears." the voice of a slightly older woman drifted across the table jovially. "We remember being young. The energy of it all. Carry on! We can wait." the woman placed a hand over her husband's that was resting on the table and gave him a loving smile.

With this announcement, Ino and Choji turned to each other again. Now they _had_ to kiss again. Choji's brain seemed to be a bit in overload, so with a deep breath, Ino leaned in again. He met her halfway and once again, their lips touched.

After a moment and many buzzing thoughts, the kiss took on a life of its own. Without thinking, Ino had reached a hand to rest it on Choji's cheek. His large palms were rested on her waist and left knee, and in the back of her mind, Ino found his gentle warmth to be relaxing. Their bodies seemed to melt together at the lips, and there was no thought of nervousness or the mission left in Ino's brain.

Finally, they regained conscious thought and pulled apart. Now Choji was blushing alongside Ino as she tried to remember just how long they had been like that.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just can't keep my eyes, or my hands, off of her." Choji excused to the older couple across the table. They smiled back and accepted the apology, resuming the conversation Ino had interrupted. As she listened politely, trying to cool her complexion, Ino recognized the conversation began to float in the direction of business. Realising that this was the beginning of the actual mission, Ino forced her thoughts to focus on her acting and interpretation skills, but just before she shut down all personal thought, an idea flitted across her mind;

'_Maybe it's not too bad to be married to him after all...'_

_..._

_Now because you want to read more, you should go review, because that is the best thing ever, and it makes me happy. Even one word! :)_


End file.
